Trick and Treat
by Alice Kim
Summary: Ciel has been asked to solve the mystery behind Trick and Treat...but what if he gets tempted as well? Goes with actual song by Vocaloid
1. Trick

_Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes:_

_Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the woods,_

_Hurry, hurry, you'll get closer if you're quick!_

_Come, come, now isn't it fun?_

_Let the games begin!_

* * *

"Happy Halloween, Young Master." Sebastian greeted, early in the morning.

"Gudmoring…" Ciel droned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Are you trick-or-treating, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face, Sebastian." He sipped his tea. "Of course I am not going!"

"Forgive me. I assumed that the Young Master who loves games and sweets would go."

"I'm not that lowly." He told him as Sebastian dressed him for the day.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!" Elizabeth burst in the door.

"Ciel-kun! Come trick-or-treat with me!" She pleaded. "I want to go, but Paula's awfully scared of the dark. And what if…" She dropped her voice to a whisper. "…Trick and Treat might appear?"

"Trick and Treat? And who may that be?" He sighed as Sebastian chuckled.

"Trick and Treat Ciel! Trick and Treat are known for manipulating children with sweets and games to their house and brutally murdering them!" She shuddered. "I'm so weak against sweets and games!"

"As Young Master is," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel gave him a glare. "Shut up, Sebastian. Aren't demons supposed to celebrate Halloween as well?" He whispered the second sentence to him.

"Halloween, Young Master, may as well be Satan's birth date. We celebrate it of course, but we don't go around wearing stupid imitations of monsters or princesses or the stupidest thought of how mythical creatures look." He laughed a little.

"I can't, Lizzy. I thought you'd know I have work from the queen." He turned right back to her.

"But…Ciel-kun…" Elizabeth looked at him longingly. "You ALWAYS have work!" she left with a sigh. Mission Ciel and Halloween failed.

"But Trick and Treat are quite interesting things. I've never heard of them. I guess they may be the new Jack the Ripper." Sebastian thought out loud.

"Trick and Treat, eh?" Ciel grinned. "How new. There's been nothing but crap these past days. I hope we get to meet them."

* * *

"Young Master! A-a letter!" Finni handed him an envelope with a red seal pressed onto it.

"Thank you Finnian. You may go now." Ciel stared at the letter before ripping it open.

"_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Thank you for your work for England. Hopefully, England will be a nicer, safer place with you being the Watchdog._

_The rumor has reached my ear that every Halloween, there are two people named 'Trick' and 'Treat'. They murder young children who have been unintelligent enough to wander to their house after being manipulated with treats and toys and games, offering them hospitality. But whenever my own guards come to the scene, the house is never there. You may not know about them since you never go trick-or-treating. (Which I recommend strongly for a child your age! My Albert and I have gone together once.)_

(Ciel noticed that there were spots of dampness and guessed that it was from tears.)

_Anyhow, please address this matter seriously, despite it being Halloween. Find out anything about 'Trick' and 'Treat' and if you can, stop them._

_Best regards,_

_Queen Victoria of Britain"_

…

"Looks like you will go trick-or-treating tonight, Young Master." Sebastian read over Ciel's shoulder.

"Holy shit."

* * *

"Young Master, I am guessing you are quite well prepared." Sebastian smirked.

"Shut up! I thought I told you that already!" A girl in pigtails replied angrily…well…someone that was dressed as a girl.

"I thought I wouldn't have to live through this Hell again!!!" Ciel cried in despair. "Pink. Fluffy, light flowers. And PINK. PINK. PINK!!!!"

If Sebastian didn't control himself well right there and then, he would've died from laughter at what his young master…mistress had yelled.

"Make sure Elizabeth doesn't see me in this! Nor let anyone see you! I'll call for you when I need help!" He…She growled.

(Ciel: KAI! STOP ACTING LIKE I'M A GIRL!!!!

Me: Hell no Ciel. It's ever so fun. Did you know Ciel could also be a girl's name? It means "sky" in a romantic way in French. But you look more like a Samantha. Or maybe a Rose.

Ciel: Damn you to HELL!

Me: OK! I'll stop! Sheesh!)

Sebastian looked at him with an eyebrow upward. "And how may I distract Lady Elizabeth if I am not allowed to be seen?"

"With pure luck, demon!" He spat.

* * *

Ciel wandered to the Forest of Honey where other children were passing through to the other side of town. He tried to blend in with the other girls and boys his age.

"Wow! You're a really good princess!" A girl squealed.

"Thank you. You aren't a bad princess either." Ciel almost choked. This girl wasn't even wearing a hint of silk! Just plain colored cotton and the absolute worst color on her.

"What if Trick and Treat come?" The girl muttered worriedly. "I hope they won't! They'll murder us all! I heard that their candy is so spectacular, is surpasses that butler of Phantomhive!"

"Oh how I wish to steal even one little piece!" another cried.

"The temptation!" They all cried as they crept near the house of Trick and Treat. They had come quite deep into the forest and this clearly was the house.

"Don't, Lexie!" the other girl called to her. (AN: Isn't Lexie such an awesome name? My friend's name is Alexandra, but everyone calls her Lexie.)

Lexie drew nearer and nearer. "Oh, but I'll just ask for one piece! Just one! We never get good candy anyway!" Lexie complained as she threw her bucket of sweets that the other children dived for.

"They are all Sebastian's sweets!" Ciel realized as he tasted one. "Where did she get this?"

Lexie pounded on the door screaming for sweets, followed by the mob of children. Ciel stood and watched.

Vines swirled from the outsides of the house and grew upward in a rapid motion.

"Happy Halloween, everyone!" A girl dressed in a light pink dress with straps and black dress sat on a vine.

(See /watch?v=Pb6fSiMBbv4&feature=PlayList&p=7A05B914A94964A3&index=0&playnext=1 or search Trick and Treat with English Sub-Reborn! Version Kagamine Rin Len–HQ on youtube for a look on this character's clothes. This video is very good, I recommend it.)

Screams for candy echoed the forest. The house was lit with a full moon.

"Aren't you all just precious? Fine then, let's play a game! Whoever wins will get to come and have some candy!" She giggled, her long, straight black hair flying around in the wind.

"What's the game?!" They all echoed as though under a spell.

"Just try and determine who the best in your group is." A boy cloaked in black as if wearing a butler's attire sat on another vine.

They laughed and slid back into the house.

* * *

"What a massacre." Ciel thought as he stared at the dead mob. They were obviously under a spell.

"Bravo! You were the only peaceful one!" The boy in black clapped.

"Indeed! Congratulations! Come, come, have some candy! Let's play a puppet game! I do love puppets! But Trick here likes hide and seek much better." The girl squealed in excitement.

"Trick…and Treat?" Ciel dragged himself towards him.

Sebastian was right-he really was weak against candy and games! He'd never had sweets better than Sebastian's and knowing that theirs could be better was a dream come true. To face the demon with humiliation that he had lost in at least one game!

Ciel wasn't being manipulated with a spell, they had noticed, but merely coming in his own will. HE had forgotten, at that point, about being the Queen's Watchdog, and had rather become a child in a dress believing their fake hospitality.


	2. Treat

"Do you want some cinnamon sticks? They're like magic wands!" Treat fell into a dreamy look on her face.

"Pretend you're drowning in the sweetest dreams…" She murmured.

"Now, now Treat. Let the child do whatever she wants." Trick insisted.

"Hide-and-seek," Ciel replied, finally coming to his senses, but almost too late. He needed time to speak to Sebastian.

"Oh, I love hide and seek! Majority wins, Treat!" Trick smirked. Treat pouted. "Puppet plays are much better!"

The two dragged Ciel to a room with a yellow door.

"Start here!" Treat insisted. "The house is quite big, so it might be hard to find us! Close your eyes; you can be 'it'"

Ciel obeyed and counted.

1…

There was a silence.

2….

No one is there.

3….

I hope you find us.

4….

It'll be hard.

5…

There will be obstacles.

6…

You're on your own.

7…

No one to help you.

8….

You'll never get help.

9….

Even if you beg for it.

10….

Little Earl.

Ciel opened his eyes to find himself swallowed in darkness.

"Shouldn't I be used to this?" He asked himself. He didn't feel comfortable in this kind of darkness. As if anyone was unreachable when it was usually him that was untouchable.

He began to walk to the door and tried to open it.

Was it stuck?

He fumbled over it and it wouldn't open.

Was it locked?

Ciel started to breathe heavily. This was getting weirder and weirder.

"You!" A familiar voice shrieked.

Ciel squeaked in surprise as a bundle of purple jumped on him.

"Le-Lexie!" He choked out as Lexie held him by the neck.

"I told you, I want the candy! That means I'll show you who is superior!" She shrieked again.

Ciel managed to kick her off and pounded on the door. "GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!" He fumbled on the doorknob again and it finally opened. Ciel collapsed in surprise and ran down the corridor.

Lexie stepped on the hat Ciel wore before it fell off and ran after him.

Ciel opened every million door there was in the hallways of this house.

"Where are you?!?" He cried. There was a madwoman at his heels!

He finally stumbled over a purple door and fell over again, in his rush.

A drop of blood hit his cheek.

"Oh, you found us too early!" A dead child sat beneath his feet.

"Yo-you..." Ciel tried to speak.

"Shh…don't speak." A strange, comforting aroma filled the room and Ciel fell back asleep with Lexie barging in the room and simply being shot in the head, dead.

"Such a greedy girl." Sebastian smiled. "And such a helpless boy."

* * *

"Young Master, back already?" Sebastian greeted him.

"Shut up, and yeah it did it without your help, demon!" Ciel spat, the heap of pink sat down on a couch.

"I see." Sebastian poured some tea. "I guess that this means you don't need me anymore."

Silently, Sebastian faded from his sight.

"Se-Sebastian?!" Ciel sat up straight. The teacup and kettle crashed onto the ground, spilling all the tea.

"Enough crap!" he shouted as the corner of the house began to burst into flames.

Ciel rushed to the other servants, somehow dressed in his regular attire.

"Oh, welcome back, Youn…" Maylene stopped speaking. Ciel stared at her, flames licking the house.

Something shone from Maylene to the top of the bookshelf were Maylene had been dusting.

Ciel looked up to find Treat with thread on her fingers.

"I love puppet shows, you know?" She smiled, lifting a finger.

Maylene lifted an arm.

"And the best part is…" A butcher's knife flicked into the maid's hand.

"I GET TO BE THE PUPPETER!" She laughed. Moving her fingers, Maylene floated toward Ciel, trying to slash him to death.

"MAYLENE!" Ciel screamed. She was chasing him to the fire. "STOP IT!!"

"But its fun~" Treat laughed again at the boy who was about to be killed by the doll made in wax.

Maylene gave another shot and missed, flying into the fires.

"Awww…wax will melt in the heat! Oh well, she wasn't a very pretty doll anyway." She flicked her wrist and out came Finnian and Bard.

"DAMN IT!!!" Ciel screamed as the two started to attack.

"SEBASTIAN!!!"

* * *

"My, my, what a wicked child, you've already woken? If the blindfold comes off, should I blind you instead?" Treat greeted.

Ciel opened his eyes. A dream?

"Are you awake now?" Trick asked.

"Why do you shake like a scared little mouse? Should I bring you something to drink?" Trick asked, worried.

"N-no..." Ciel found that he was dressed in his normal clothes, not a dress.

"We knew you were a boy, you know. I can't believe you actually wore a corset too." Treat snickered.

Ciel got up and realized that Treat was wearing a gown, no longer her simple dress.

"Come now! We played hide-and-seek; now let's watch a puppet show." She clapped her hands joyfully.

She flipped Ciel around and put on his coat, twirled him right back and kissed his hand, kneeling. Ciel stared at the blue ring that appeared on his thumb.

"I believe you left this, _my lord_." She smirked. "All we want in return is what is in your pocket. Nothing more."

But before Ciel could slip his hand in his pocket, she yanked his arm to Trick, who was waiting in the back of the stage.

"Should I blind you?" She asked Ciel.

"Please do!" Trick grinned.

Ciel screamed as she began to sew his eyes shut.

"You're very lucky. We only save the pretty kids for puppets. The rest we just kill." Trick laughed.

"SEBASTIAN!! STOP THEM!!" He yelled.

"Yes, my lord." Trick and Treat stopped at the sound of his voice.

The crowd gasped as the curtains opened and they saw two children, Trick and Treat, dead on the floor after a few screams and sounds that should've been censored due to violence. They all clapped.

-END


End file.
